Daisuke Kasai
Daisuke Kasai (デースイク・かさい) is a major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Daisuke Kasai is the second child of the Kasai family, being predated by Ai Kasai; his older sister who, ironically, tends to follow him around most places he goes. He is regarded as an attractive man, but is actually cripplingly shy around women for some odd reason. Appearance Daisuke Kasai is a man bearing sharp, bishounen facial features and pale skin. His eyes are an intense amber color and his black hair, which only slightly reaches past his chin at its longest point, is primly styled. He is fairly average when it comes to height and he has a moderately toned body. The most notable thing about him is his amber eyes, which seem to be his bread-and-butter in many social situations. When attending classes, he tends to dress in the typical attire of male Kuoh students. He, however, adds his own flair with a black bow-tie and a pair of black gloves. This makes him seem a little more regal, if not a bit pompous. Whenever at home, with friends, or at a party, he dresses even more excessively. He wears a black tuxedo with coattails over a collared white button-up shirt. To accompany this, he wears matching black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes, making him look like a James Bond background character. He still retains his black bowtie and gloves, however. Personality Fitting for his appearance, Daisuke Kasai is what one could consider to be a man of refined mannerisms and overall flowery words. He always refers to a woman as "lady" while speaking in a way that makes him sound sophisticated. His voice, as expected of a man with his looks, is pleasant to the ears: suave, even. This in combination with his looks earn him the attention of most females he comes across. This would be enough for anyone to be happy, but Daisuke is an odd case. As it turns out, he is incredibly nervous when around females. When spoken to by a girl, Daisuke has a tendency to silence himself and even freeze up physically. In extreme cases, he has shown extreme variants of said symptoms while also acting almost impulsively in such cases to attempt an escape from the situation: running off at an almost inhuman speed being one of those impulsive actions. This exact reason is why Ai tends to follow him everywhere he goes; Ai acts as some form of barrier to him, protecting him from the attention that overwhelms him while comforting him if he does freeze up. Going hand-in-hand with his shyness is an overall feeling of inadequacy. Despite looking beautiful by just about everyone's standards, he constantly feels as if he is missing something. This feeling causes him to sell himself short, especially in the romantic sense, and forces him to strive to be perfect. This, however, is a self-destructive and impossible task. Despite this shyness, he has moments where he can overcome his fear-borne paralysis. When Daisuke is like this, there is little short of the supernatural that can unnerve him or dissuade him from doing what he has set out to do at that time. While this does allow him to confront incredible odds without an iota of fear and face incredible danger for the sake of others, this can also lead to an aggressive change in temperament or even violent tendencies. When one is pushing him towards the aggressive or violent spectrum, he often shows his resentment with a piercing glare that holds an air of noble animosity. He is also known to slide in some cutting remarks when angered, often comparing one to an ape while threatening violence in some cases. This is all due to a bad habit he had developed at a young age: the self-destructive practice of bottling up one's emotions for prolonged amounts of time. He has shown a slight prejudice towards those he deems "Lechers," but not for reasons one would expect. While most would despise them for their questionable behavior or depraved minds, Daisuke merely envies them. He wishes to possess at least a fraction of the bravery that openly perverted individuals hold, completely ignoring the bravery he is capable of when in a time of need. When he isn't driven by anger or fear, he is actually quite a pleasant person to be around as he is often thinking about the convenience and well being of others. Loyalty and altruism is a strong factor of his personality as he is willing to risk his safety for his family, friends, and even complete strangers. He is a fairly open-minded person who is more than willing to aid others in their endeavors if possible. He commonly refers to male friends as "mates" and often displays his more formal side during these times. Despite being a slave to his own emotions most of the time, he is a friend that can be relied on when the call to action arrives. History Daisuke Kasai is the second child to be born into the Kasai family. Some time during his youth, Daisuke was a different man; he was not as prim and formal, he was not as attractive, and he was not as nervous and self-doubtful. He was what most others would call an average man with a good heart. He was kind, gentle, down-to-earth, and confident above all else. He used to harbor a chubby midsection, wild and unkempt black hair, and a chubbier face. He was, to put it simply, a lovable donut. He had a beautiful girlfriend by the name of Natsu who, at the time, looked past his appearance to find the good in him. The five were together for five years. Once those five years hit an end, things went downhill quickly. Natsu, not wanting to hurt Daisuke by breaking up with him, made an even worse mistake by seeing another man under his nose. Her reasoning for this was because she wanted a new experience as being with someone for five years can get a little dull. Though the two were no where near as intimate, it was still enough to crush Daisuke's soul when he found out. At the time, he believed it was because the man was more attractive than he and thus broke up with Natsu because he thought she wanted someone better. After the fact, Daisuke became the target of society's vultures. They ridiculed him endlessly for having his girlfriend-for-five-years swiped away in an instant by a better looking man. This ridicule persisted throughout a large portion of his teenaged years, covering the early-to-mid teen ranges. After a while, his confidence in his self was broken and he decided that he was going to change himself. Over the years, he tore apart both his personality and physicality, replacing every part of his being with what he believed was the idealized view of beauty. He only wanted to feel like he was enough for a girl, but could never retrieve that lost feeling. So he kept picking away at himself in a futile attempt to attain perfection so that he could never again disappoint another girl like he believed he had with Natsu. Some time during this span, Daisuke learned of what Ai had done to the man who took Natsu away from him. Being considerate of her feelings, he chose to act as if he had never knew in hopes he wouldn't break her heart. Powers and Abilities Death Stare: While incapable of actually inducing death, this stare has proven to be intimidating despite him being a mere human. The reason for this lies in his eyes, which hold an intense amber hue that demands reverence. While this doesn't work on everyone, those who are affected tend to quickly shut up. Cooking Prowess: Daisuke has show to be skilled in the art of cooking. When or where he picked up his practices are unknown. Self-Defense Training: While it is near negligible in the eyes of the supernatural, Daisuke has been trained by Ryuusuke in the art of combat. He is capable of adequately defending himself, most often with a knife, when approached by danger. Affinity For Knives: As a cook, Daisuke has to be around knives quite often. From this practice, he had learned how to use knives incredibly well in combat. He had even displayed an ability to throw them with near pinpoint accuracy. Equipment Knife: Daisuke always has shown to be with at least one knife, whether it be a pocketknife or combat knife. Trivia * Daisuke Kasai's name means "Great Helper Fire." * The image used is one of Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler. ** Coincidentally enough, Daisuke Ono is Sebastian's Japanese voice actor. * He has a fondness of shrine maidens and has hinted at possibly having some other fetish. ** What the later is has not been stated and may be the aforementioned fondness of shrine maidens. * His favorite dessert is Blueberry Skyr Cheesecake. * The author originally planned on making him wear black nail polish, but later decided against it. * His theme, at least in the author's mind, would be this variation of Alucard's theme from Hellsing. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans